


Confusion

by falloutbloomer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2xbulge!Sollux, AU where Sollux stayed on the fuckening meteor bc he fucking should have, Dave is an adorable nervous wreck, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutbloomer/pseuds/falloutbloomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sollux find out that even with careful planning, trying to get it on for the first time would prove to be way easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an art switch with me and tumblr user p2iifii you can find the art that goes with it [here](http://p2iifii.tumblr.com/post/123498379742/beauskylark-wrote-something-at-my-request-and-i)!

Dave didn’t think this shit could get any more humiliating. He and Sollux had tried to plan everything carefully; they had waited until everyone else on the meteor was preoccupied. Karkat was probably holed up somewhere watching romcoms, Rose and Kanaya had undoubtedly “borrowed” one of Karkat’s trashy Alternian romance novels and were reading it together, Terezi was playing with her colorful dragon doll things, and Gamze was-God fucking knows where Gamzee was, but Dave and was currently in his room with Sollux, sitting on the edge of his bed preparing himself for further embarrassment.  

They had both already removed their shirts, and after a lot of coaxing Sollux had eased Dave out of his pants and underwear. They had agreed to keep things sweet, and so far things had been, right up until Sollux had finally gotten Dave out of his pants.

“What the hell is that?” Sollux asked as he eyed Dave’s dick.

“It’s my dick. We talked about this; you told me that a bulge was like a troll dick and that-” He started as his cheeks began to burn at Sollux’s words. Dave was already really nervous about what they were getting ready to do, hell he would’ve been nervous if he were gonna have sex with someone of his own species. Sollux had been kind enough to give him a quick breakdown on troll junk since there was no formal troll sex education course, but Dave was anxious nonetheless.

“Shit-I didn’t mean it like that,” Sollux apologized giving Dave a quick kiss on the cheek and putting a hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t think it’d be the same color as the rest of your skin and so… still?”

“I told you it would get stiff,” Dave mumbled before finding his voice, “Enough about my dick, just show me yours already.”

“Jeez, DS, keep it in your pants yeah?” Sollux snickered at Dave’s eye roll as he stood and removed his pants, letting them drop to the floor.

“Oh my god. Wha-what are those,” Dave stuttered as he gaped at Sollux's… bulges? He assumed they were bulges since they looked almost exactly as Sollux had described except for the fact that there were two of them. They were yellow just like Sollux’s blood color and each of them were moving slightly and independently of one another. Below that, Dave could see that Sollux’s nook (at least Dave was pretty sure that’s what it was called) was slightly wet. Dave couldn’t help thinking that Sollux’s lower half looked a bit crowded.

“They’re uhhh… my bulges.”

“Yeah, but why are there two? You told me that there was just a bulge and a nook”

“Well, sometimes trolls in my caste have two. Besides, sometimes trolls just have a bulge or a nook,” Sollux pointed out.

“Yeah I-I’m just really nervous because neither of us have done anything like this, and we’re dealing with two-err, like three or four different pieces of equipment here, and as excited as I am I’m really nervous to have those things up my ass.” Dave stammered, unable to make eye contact with Sollux.

“Hey, look,” Sollux started as he sat back down beside Dave, “you don’t have to put anything up your ass if you don’t want to. We don’t even have to do this if you don’t want to, you know?” Sollux finished, kissing Dave again.

“I know, but I do want to do this. I just don’t think I can-” Dave swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing while he tried to finish his sentence.

“It’s no problem, DS. I can bottom if you want,” Sollux assured him, “Just calm down or else we won’t be able to do anything alright?”

“Alright, fine. I’m cool. I’m cooler than an ice cream that fell off a kid’s cone and onto the pavement on a hot summer day, which isn’t even that cool at all and-”

“Holy fuck do you ever shut up?” Sollux interrupted. His question was followed by a slow, sweet kiss from Dave which soon became more passionate as the mood was rekindled. Sollux’s arms wrapped lazily around Dave’s neck as they faced towards each other, adjusting themselves so that they were on their knees facing one another. As they continued their heated kiss, Sollux reached between them and felt that Dave’s cock wasn’t as stiff as it had been a few minutes ago. With a small sigh, Sollux wrapped his bulges around Dave’s cock squeezing it tightly causing Dave to break this kiss with a moan and lean his head forward on Sollux’s shoulder.

“Is that okay?” Sollux murmured.

“Jesus fucking shit yes,” Dave breathed. He murmured his appreciations quietly to Sollux as while he kissed along Dave’s jawline and continued to entangle his bulges around Dave, the fluid on them making it easy for him to rub against Dave. One of Sollux’s bulges had wrapped around the base of Dave’s cock and was using soft up and down motions to gently stroke him. The other was wrapped around the crown of Dave’s shaft applying just a bit of pressure there, and the tip of his bulge brushed across the head. The two feelings simultaneously sent short shocks of pleasure through his body causing him to become aroused again and making him feel more at ease. Well, that and the fact that Sollux had begun to move lower with his kissing was making was making Dave more aroused. He had moved from Dave’s lips, to his jawline, and from there he had moved to the side of Dave’s neck until he settled at Dave’s collarbone, sucking slightly at the skin there.

“Shit if yo-hhng if you keep doing that, I-I’m gonna come” Dave groaned.

“Alright,” Sollux panted as he untangled himself from Dave, “Just move so I can get under you, ok?” After a bit of shuffling they were arranged so that Sollux was lying beneath a still somewhat scared Dave who was situated between Sollux’s legs.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Dave asked, “I’m pretty sure I could find some lube around here if you think-”

“No this is fine, I promise. I’m ready” Sollux reassured him.“Alright, ok,” Dave positioned himself between Sollux’s legs, lined himself up with his entrance and slowly began to push in. His cock moved smoothly from how wet Sollux’s nook was. Sollux groaned at the odd but thrilling feeling of Dave moving inside him, worrying Dave and making him slow and ask once again if Sollux was alright.

“Yeah I’m fine, just, shit, quit stopping please,” Sollux whined. Dave just grunted and began to move faster, leaning forward to lick and suck little kisses into Sollux’s neck, repaying him for the ones he received earlier. Sollux placed his hands against Dave’s back and moaned as Dave moved deeper inside him. He squirmed slightly beneath Dave, the coiling in his stomach from his approaching orgasm was slightly uncomfortable.

“Shit! Dave,” Sollux panted, “ca-ahh! Can you reach down an-nghh! Fucking touch me please!” Dave simply moaned again, readjusted himself so that he was balancing on his knees and one arm and reached between them with his other hand, letting Sollux’s bulges wrap tightly around his hand and moving his fingers to give them the friction Sollux needed to reach completion. With another loud moan Sollux came hard on Dave’s hand and his own stomach. After watching Sollux come beneath him, Dave came undone, forgetting to pull out and coming while he was inside Sollux.

“Shit, I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to come in you like that,” Dave mumbled after a few silence filled moments. He gently pulled his deflating dick from Sollux’s nook once they both had caught their breath

“It’s fine,” Sollux mumbled before opening his arms, “Lie down with me?”

“Heh,” Dave laughed as he lowered himself down beside Sollux kissing him and wrapping his arms him and making Sollux the little spoon, their skin sticking together with sweat

“You think anyone heard us?” Sollux asked.

“Nah, they were all doing their own thing, remember?” Dave assured him before Sollux and, eventually, he fell asleep.

The next day Rose made sure to tell Dave exactly how she thought things had went based on what she and Kanaya had been able to hear, and Sollux thought that he’d never get Karkat to quit asking him questions about what pailing with humans was like.


End file.
